My Every Breath
by LovelessLady17
Summary: *Has To Do With The Lame Poem at the End!* Riku is possessed by the darkness. He goes and fights against Sora, but Sora refuses to do any harm to Riku. Will the brunette live? What will become of Riku and Sora? Read and Find Out! Soriku T for now!


**My Every Breath**

**By: LovelessLady17**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! *Busts out in anime tears***

**REVIEW!!! OR I WILL HAUNT YOU EVERY WAKING MOMENT!!!! XD .........Please ^_^?**

**------Now On With The Story------**

"Riku! Why do you always do this!?" Sora pounded on the wooden door, but no answer came from behind it. Once again, Riku shoved Sora out of his life and here the young brunette stands, sobbing lightly as he knocked continuously on the door. the sound of silence only increased the pain in his heart, but the silver head boy never once even made a budge to show he was listening. All Sora could do was continue sobbing and trudge down the hall to his own room, fall on his bed, and weep for kami knows how long.

**-Later On That Night-**

Sora had finally calmed down from his crying, but the weight of rejection still sat firmly on his shoulders. What possessed Riku into pushing Sora away? Is it permanent? Is it temporary? Sora could not tell, but his question were cut of by the sound of heavy footsteps behind him. Swiveling around, he came face to face with his problem.

Riku stood there with anger written over his face, but the anger was not pure. It was placed there, like if he was being controlled again.

"Hello, So-ra," RIku whispered in a creepy voice, taking a step forward and summoning his keyblade. Within an instant, he swung to attack Sora, swinging back and forth in an attempt to cut the boy. Swallowing sharply, Sora became confused and froze in fear. He knew he could protect himself, but there was a feeling inside of him that told him he shouldn't. The only thing that can happen is that Riku's rage will increase and the fighting will never stop.

"Riku! Stop!" The cinnamon haired boy yelled, but the keyblade wielder only grew more aggressive, slamming roughly against Sora's body until the boy collapsed on the ground, out of breath and shaking.

"Stand up and fight, Sora!" Riku shouted, but Sora refused, enraging Riku some more. He made his keyblade vanish and knocked Sora over, kicking him swiftly and harshly. But still the boy did not rise to his feet or summon his blade, seeming to have given up without even trying.

Slightly shock and annoyed, Riku paused his beatings to demand an answer from Sora, "Why aren't you fighting back? Are you giving up already?" Sora lifted his head to wipe off his crystal like tears, but still managed to get a straight answer out before standing up completely.

"I won't fight you, Riku. I...can't. If you wanna fight, you can hurt me as much as you like, but I won't dare touch you!" He paused and took a deep breath, but he couldn't hold himself up, falling into Riku's arms helplessly.

"I love you, Riku," was his final answer before he faded into slumber. He was not dead, but he was close to the border line. Snapping out of his daze, Riku stood shocked and unmoving. He tried to move his body parts, but they had a restriction on them that screamed darkness. Fighting hard, he made it to his room in small, aching steps. Slamming the door hard, the green eyed teen placed Sora on the bed, finding the first aid kit and fixing the boy's wounds. Once done, he sat there at the edge of the bed and clenched an unclenched his fists, wincing as he dug his nails into his palm. The poor teen felt terrible and nauseated that he had done such a horrendous thing, but a voice in his head that he could not silence was telling him to do it again. Darkness, Xehanort. Banging his fists on the bed, he looked at the injured brunette behind him and sighed. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to Sora's forehead, silently wishing for his recovery.

"I love you too, Sora." And so, he stood and walked over to his closet. Pulling out a sleeping bad and pillow, he laid the two items on the floor and laid on top of them. He begged his mind for sleep, but none was given. So throughout the night, all the grieving boy could do was whimper and shed hushed tears down his pale face.

_My eyes are sore_

_My heart is beating_

_Silence_

_You owe me nothing_

_But I owe you everything_

_My Life_

_My every breath_

**OKAY! REALLY LAME POEM AT THE END!!!! XD I suck at poetry! Hope ya liked the first part! Maybe first chapter, I don't know if I'll continue. I have alot of work to do with other stuff too. **

**SO SEND ME REVIEWS!!!!! NOW!!! CLICK THE BUTTON OR I WILL HAUNT YOU FOR ALL OF ETERNITY!!!!**


End file.
